Calliope DeMer
Calliope DeMer is the daughter of a Siren. Calli's destiny is to basically kidnap the next Fortunio. She's only doing it because it doesn't involve drowning anyone, which is more than some other Sirens can say. Her own mother drowned her father as soon as she found out she was pregnant with Calliope. Character Personality Calli is shy and sweet, and peaceful to a fault. If she can avoid hurting anyone and anything, she will. She enthusiastically jumps into exploring and swimming, and considers it a part time job to explore everything in Ever After. Calliope is naturally reclusive, tending to avoid people if she knows she's going to be singing. Several times on accident, she's "lured" people into her dorm room just by singing as she cleans. This usually ends with her hiding and trying to send them away. The young Siren is a neat freak when it comes to her personal belongings but gives no cares about other people's cleanliness. She likes to maintain a clean and appropriately personal space in her dorm room. As an only child, she got a lot of chores around her home, and did them thoroughly and never slacked off. Her voice is a source of much anxiety for her, as she's always scared to sing for fear of luring people to their dooms. After all, that's what Sirens are supposed to do. She almost never sings, and only does so when she's absolutely sure she's alone. Calli especially doesn't sing around water, because people have a tendency to leap in. She doesn't consider herself particularly confident, but if you find the right button, she opens up and babbles like a brook. These buttons, of course, are music, and exploring. The teen loves to explore all over Ever After, and when school is out, can be found in various parts of the place. She particularly loves the Enchanted Forest and the lake, where it's easier for her to be alone and sing. This is one of her few outlets, as otherwise, she stays quiet so as not to make a fuss for other people. Appearance Calliope is lithe and slender, with only enough curves to say she has some. She has a strong nose and strong eyebrows, the latter of which showing expressions quite well. Growing up on the island of Anthemusa, Calli has a deep tan. Despite this, she is white. I swear. Just tan. Living in Ever After, her tan has faded to a more olive complexion. She has eyes that are the color of a stormy sea, and a heart shaped face. Her hair is dark, curly and often let loose to do its own thing. She takes no concern in taking care of her hair beyond washing it every other day. She doesn't often do anything to it, unless she were to get asked on a date, then she would pull it up into a French twist. Despite being a creature of the sea, she doesn't swim very much, and in fact prefers walking. Her feet are calloused and rough from going around barefoot, despite owning shoes that her mother bought for her. Calli only wears shoes when absolutely necessary, as she loves the feeling of the earth on her feet. She also has very narrow shoulders for being a Siren, the muscles not particularly developed. Her fingers are long, skinny, and are usually found tangled in her hair. When Calli is frustrated or irritated, she runs her hands through her hair. When she's happy, she's twisting strands around her fingers. She usually wears rings and necklaces, layering things whenever possible. The Siren gets cold often, and is usually bundled up in many layers of sweaters, thick woolen tights under her skirt and warm boots when she does bother to wear shoes. Naturally, this hides whatever figure she has and makes her look like a lump of fabrics, but she doesn't mind. As long as she's warm, she doesn't care what she looks like. To her, comfort is vastly more important than looking good. Fairy Tale: Fortunio and the Siren Basic Summary Yo here's how it goes How Calliope Ties Into It After Fortunio had a child and was released from Calli's mother's hold, he began to ask the Siren in question about when she was going to provide an heir for their tale. This led to Calli being conceived. She's a year younger than her Fortunio, but she doesn't mind. Relationships Family Peisinoe loves her daughter very much, so much so that she made sure Headmaster Grimm wouldn't treat Calli like a monster. The relationship between mother and daughter is one of complete openness. They exchange letters monthly, with the help of Hermes. Calli doesn't feel the need to hide anything from her mother, considering the Siren to be her best friend. Her father was an unfortunate sailor who fell in love with Calli's mother, only to be drowned after impregnating her with Calliope. Calli knows nothing of her father, and doesn't care to know anything. It will only make her long for things that cannot be. Friends N/A Pet Calli has fish in her dorm room that are native to her home island, but beyond that, she has no pet. Romance N/A Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest Because the following outfits have yet to be announced, everything between her Getting Fairest attire, Thronecoming gown, and the many other eah lines yet mentioned shall be filled out via musical 80s interlude: we're no strangers to love you know the rules and so do I a full commitment's what I'm thinking of you wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling gotta make you understand Thronecoming never gonna give you up never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Notes/Trivia Calliope's name is from the instrument the calliope, and from the Muse of eloquence. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals